


It's always philosophical with you isn't it

by AstriferousSprite



Series: They're Washingtonians, Harold [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Seattle, they're all PNWesterners here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Rey can't sleep. Luckily, there's always the nearby Dick's.





	It's always philosophical with you isn't it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niksthename](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niksthename/gifts).



> So, Niksthename and I had this conversation on Tumblr about our favorite trios as Washingtonians, because let's be real, this state is a goldmine for potential.  
> So, here's a thing!

Rey can’t sleep.

She knows, theoretically, that she _should,_ in fact, be asleep at this very moment, but the fact remains that it’s four in the morning, every cell in her body is fully energized, and her brain is running wild loops around itself and she just can’t will herself back into unconsciousness tonight.

It’s a typical Cap Hill late night/early morning in July: the neon lights obscured by the thick blinds, the occasional car passing by throwing blurry lights and interrupting the silence, the still, stifling air. No wonder she’s restless as fuck.

Besides, she’s kind of hungry.

And hell, when you’re hungry at four in the morning, there’s only one thing that can be done, and that’s drag your friends into your mess.

Picking up her phone, Rey quickly dials Finn, who doesn’t answer. Not giving up, she calls again.

On the third call, he finally picks up. “This better be important,” he mumbles in a deep, sleepy voice.

Rey swings her legs back and forth. “We’re getting Dick’s,” she says. “Get Poe. Let’s go.”

He sighs. “Now?”

“ _Now,_ ” she says.

“Ok, I guess I’ll be there.” He hangs up.

Giddy, she leaps off her bed (more of a mattress, as it were) and starts rummaging around her tiny room, looking for her decent clothes. Because if there’s anything that can cheer her up, it’s getting Dick’s for an ungodly early breakfast.

 

Finn and Poe are waiting for her at the Dick’s when she arrives just ten minutes later.

“Morning,” she says, comically too chipperly, as she hugs Finn—who still insisted on coordinating his scarf to his flannel, even for a quick fast food rendezvous. “Hope I’m not being too annoying.”

“Oh, no, you absolutely are,” he says, giving her a quick pat on the back. “We’re just used to these dumb food shenanigans, that’s all.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“So, what are we all getting this morning?” asks Poe, sauntering towards the two; somehow, even at 4 AM, his hair is still perfect. Rey still can’t tell if it’s naturally like that or if he just puts an ungodly amount of product in it. “The usual, I’m assuming?”

“It’s Dick’s,” says Finn drily. “It’s not like there’s anything else we can get, babe.”

“Point.”

A few minutes later, they’re all sitting on one of the benches, grub in hand (and in Rey’s case, a strawberry milkshake—she doesn’t care how cold it is outside, god damn it, she has _cravings_ ). The usual flocks of seagulls circle overhead as they dip their fries in ketchup and Poe picks out the pickles in his burger (after specifically _asking_ for them, mind you).

“You ever wonder if you’d know that your life would end up this way?” asks Poe, picking out another pickle and flinging it onto his wrapper.

Rey groans. “It’s too early for existential discussions, Poe,” she grumbles through a mouthful of burger.

“No, but seriously,” he says. “Like, I don’t know about you guys, but I definitely wouldn’t be able to imagine myself as a kid sitting at a fast food restaurant an hour before sunrise.”

He takes a bite.

Finn swirls another fry in ketchup (an acceptable alternative to garlic aioli, in his own words). “That’s insomnia for ya, babe.”

“But, you know.” He looks up. “It’s just strange how life never really pans out the way you’d expect, you know.”

“It never does,” says Rey, crumpling up her empty wrapper, “and I guess you just learn how to deal with it, in the end.”

“True, true,” he says. “I mean, on a more serious note, I never expected to move to the big city—”

Finn and Rey exchange an amused glance. _Oh, he thinks Seattle is big, bless his little Redmond heart._

“—or to have met you guys,” he finishes, gently nudging Finn, who smiles back. “It’s just funny how life works that way.”

“And a bit miraculous,” says Rey, stealing one of Poe’s pickles.

“Anyways, I guess what I mean to say is even though it’s a bit weird, I still love you guys.”

“That’s gay,” she says, as Finn presses a quick kiss to Poe’s cheek with a “love you too.”

They keep sitting there, finishing their odd breakfast.

Finn looks to the sky—already getting lighter with the passing hours. “Sunrise in half an hour,” he says. “You guys wanna split, or…”

“Nah, we can stay here,” says Rey, flinging her wrapper at the garbage can and pumping her fist up as it makes it. “Always liked watching the sunset.”

So, they sit, watching the young Seattle sun rise over their not-actually-that-big city.

And for now, all is calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell about these nerds and this state at my tumblr [@lesbiangffa](http://www.lesbiangffa.tumblr.com)


End file.
